witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Chase White
Chase White is the Prince of Orion and the Fairy of the Dragon's Glow. Personality Profile Chase is one of Lee's best friends and is also the Prince of Orion, as well as the Light of Orion, Chase was born in Orion, lone son of the Queen and the King, and sole heir to the throne. However, after the disapearance of his parents, an Orionite named Pablo took him to Earth to evade the wrath of the cruel and heartless Alchemy, his evil sister, and to protect him from her, who had plans to steal his superior magical powers. Chase was raised there as a normal boy by the Whites, Orionites who Chase believed to be his parents, but later they died and he was passed over to the Millicans. He knew nothing of Orion or his true identity. Chase became best friends with Lee ever since they were little kids and he is good friends with the other W.I.T.C.H. Club kids. When he met Ciena, he developed a crush on her. Ciena eventually tells him about his true identity and turns him against the W.I.T.C.H. Club kids, hurting Lee's feelings and causing the older members to hate Chase for it, she also convinced him to go to Orion, where she teaches him to wield and use his powers. Alchemy, Ciena, and the Jinx use Chase to hurt Lee even further by torturing him about Chase, causing Lee's powers to go bezerk and turn him into a psyhic bomb, revealing that Lee had the power of the Garuda Spark all along, not the Heart of Eltar. After staying by Alchemy, Ciena, and the Jinx's side for a while, he realized that they are after his powers and turns on them. He makes friends with the W.I.T.C.H. Club kids and reconciles with Lee (who just got his powers back) and the two boys shared a hug. Later, Chase defeats his sister by transforming into a fairy for the first time. He, later, enrolls at Alfea College and joins the W.I.T.C.H. Club as the 4th trumpeter and 5th lead vocals. Appearances See also: ''Chase's Wardrobe Chase is Caucasian with pale skin, short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Civilian Chase's season 1 civilin outfit is a cream t-shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals. CW-1.JPG|Chase in his civilian outfit Charmix His Charmix outfit is a sparkly cream tank top, a good necklace, sparkly cream shorts, and cream knee boots. His wings are orange with yellow orange tips. Powers and Abilities Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Active Powers *Photokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate light. *Reality Warping: The ability to manipulate reality. Abilities *Singing *Music **Trumpet *Sports **Basketball Curiousities #'Birthday:' November 16 #'Astrological Sign/Zodiac Sign:' Salamander/Scorpio #'Favorite Food:' ? #'Favorite Color:' Baby Blue #'Favorite Hobby:' Basketball #'Favorite Pet:' ? #'Ideal Boyfriend:' ? #'Best Friend:' Lee Jones #'Favorite Movies:' Action, Comedy, and Horror #'Loves:' ? #'Hates:' ? #'Favorite Music:' Country #'Favorite Shoes:' Sandals #'Favorite Subject:' ? #'Favorite Spell: '''? Transformation Sequences Category:Characters